Mercury meets Zim again
by Mina Biakawa
Summary: My fresh invader Zim story.
1. Meeting

**A/N: Okaaayy...Im starting a nice fresh Mercury and Zim story..But only because someone said they think I should...So I'll take their word for it. =w=**

* * *

Here we have a sweet, heart-warming story about a defective Irken named Mercury. She somehow avoided being killed off by the tallests for her defect. And her defect? She has a head of long brown hair. Mercury also has a squeaking problem, and couldnt use a weapon if her life depended on it. Shes okay at fighting with her hands and feet, but still..nothing to sneeze at. So here is her story. She came to earth to escape the tallests and constant picking on by other Irkens.

"Okay, my house. It looks nice!" Mercury said, looking up at the red and orange house. She shrugged at the structure and walked inside. "Hmm...Nice. Well, I guess I can go walk around and check out the neighborhood," She half whispered to herself, heading out the door to just walk around. Across the street, she seen a boy. He was...green...Mercury blinked a few times at the sight. "ZIM!" She shouted to him. He looked up from what he was doing in the front yard, and gave Mercury an odd look. She knew it was him, she seen him on Irk a few times! The tallest hated him too! He suddenly rushed over to her.

"How do you know the mighty ZIM? Ive never seen you before!" He said to her, crossing his arms over his chest. She was in disguise..Duh. She laughed at him. He heard her squeaky giggle and his face lost a bit of color.

"Its the hairy defect!" He shouted, pointing at her and running into his house, leaving Mercury at the sidewalk. She let out a small squeak. He was so rude! She never really talked to him...But she guessed he must have been having a bad day..or something. And right as that thought was passing through her head, a boy with a huge head was running from a girl who looked kinda mean. The girl stopped running, but the boy collided into Mercury. She squealed, and the boy quickly got off of her.

"Im so sorry!" The boy said, looking over at the girl who began to walk away. "Im Dib." He said, helping Mercury up. "You look new here, whats your name?" He asked her. She smiled and squeaked.

"Oh, me? I'm Mercury~" She chirped. Dib nodded.

"That was my sister, Gaz. I'm glad shes going back home." He said, not giving anymore info on why Gaz was chasing him. Mercury brushed her skirt off and pointed at Zims house. "Do you know him?" She asked Dib, bringing her hand back down to her side. Dib narrowed his eyes at Zims house and looked back to Mercury.

"Yes, yes I do know him. Hes an alien." Dib said with a bit of disgust. He knew Mercury would just call him crazy like everyone else, but thats another person who would be eating their words later. Mercury blinked at Dib. Zims disguise wasnt really...the best, from what she seen. She nodded at Dib, hoping that what she was about to say wouldnt make him suspect her.

"Uhm..Yeah I know he is." She said, letting out another squeak.


	2. Fight and Discovery

**A/N: This will be my second chapter. If anyone has any nice ideas, please tell me so! 3 I would love to be inspired by you. And i will give you credit in my authors note as well~ Im sorry they keep coming out so SHORT. Dx**

* * *

Dib blinked at Mercury. "Wait..You...Seriously? Or..Are you just pulling my leg?" Mercury nodded, and shook her head. She brushed some hair out of her face and replied.

"Yep. Im serious. No leg pulling." She raised her right hand and used her left to cross her heart to show dib she was serious. If it worked. His face lit up a bit. He was happy for someone else to know about the aliens. Gaz came back, and patted Mercury on the shoulder.

"We should play a video game. You dont wanna hang with my brother. Hes weird." She said, grabbing Mercurys wrist and kicking dib square in the place where the sun dont shine. She snickered, and Dib fell to the floor groaning. Mercury mouthed 'im sorry,' to Dib as she was dragged off by Gaz. She blinked as they went through the front door.

"G..Gaz, whats a video game?" She asked, and Gaz's eyes widened in shock. She then pulled Mercury faster into the living room and plopped her on the couch. She grabbed a controller and threw it in Mercurys lap. "Arent you going to tell me..?" Mercury asked again, and gaz nodded.

"A video game is..this." She replied, turning on the T.V. and flicking the on switch on the gameslave 3000. She sat on the couch next to Mercury, and showed her which buttons to press. After beating Mercury three times in a row, Dib busted through the front door all beat up. "Mgh." Gaz groaned as Dib flailed around all panic-like.

"Zim! Hes got..Hes got..A gun!" Dib said, almost out of breath. Mercury blinked at Dib and giggled.

"Hasnt he always had a gun..? Thats not a big d-" She couldnt finish her sentance because Zim shot through the door. Dib ducked, and the tiny blast hit Mercury square in the forehead, and she fell backwards. "Aghk!" She yelped, and stood back up. There was a huge red bump on her head from the gun. "Oh! Wh..Zim? You idiot you could have killed me!" She yelled at him. The green boy raised an invisible eyebrow at her.

"Maybe thats what i was aiming for." He said, and went to shoot again when Mercury kicked the gun from him and tackled the green 'invader'. "Get off me you defective pest!" He exclaimed, grabbing her wrist with her special purple bracelet and twisting it. The bracelet sparked, and Mercury gasped, her hologuise turning off. Dib yelped, and Gaz shruged and walked out.

"HEY!" Mercury shouted, pulling Zims wig off and flinging it across the room. She looked down at him, her hair falling in her face. Zim grabbed her by the hair, and threw her against Dib and they went flying into the wall.


	3. Caged

**A/N: For the record, all my stuff is from the top of my head. ^^; This one is REALLY short... Dx They'll get longer, i promise!  
**

**

* * *

**

Mercury stood up from the hole in the wall and brushed her dress off. She gave Dib a pat on the head, who was on the ground. If this were an anime, his eyes would be gigantic swirls with stars circling his head. She gave a serious glare to Zim, who was peeling his contacts off. She huffed, and jumped on this back and started tugging at his face. "Whats your problem, eh? And i thought you'd be nice! Tell me what you're up to.."

She demanded, and Zim swatted at the female on his back. "Zim commands you to get off me at ONCE!" He shouted, grabbing her ankle and pulling her off. She fell to the floor with an 'oomph'. Zim brushed off his 'dress' and stared at the irken defect. "If you must know, you insignificant female, I came to get Dib out of the way finally. But getting YOU out of the way would just be a huge bonus for ZIIIIM." The green boy said calmly, picking up the gun and pointing it right for Mercury's forehead. She blinked at him, and swung her foot into his leg, causing him to lose balance. She then tackled him again and grinned.

"Im not an idiot.." She said, as the green male twitched his antenna. While all of this was going on, Dib got the strength to stand back up. to think he was about to make friends with an alien...yuck. Never again would he make that mistake. He wobbled unsteadily to the wall, and pressed a conveniently placed button with a conveniently placed cage that fell on top of the bickering irkens. Mercury pushed her self off Zim and grabbed some of the cage's bars, which shocked her.

She uttered a squeak. "Dib..? I thought we were friends..! Why..why did you lock ME in here?" She argued, flailing around. Zim chuckled at her childish behavior. Though, he wasn't really one to talk. He did plenty of childish things.

Dib scoffed at the brown haired girl. "I cant trust you..How do i know you don't wanna destroy earth too?" And with that, he glared at them both. Mercury flopped on the ground in a sitting position, and Dib picked up Zim's gun and pointed it at the both of them, the most delightfully evil look on his face. He finally had Zim...And another one, with hair! a bonus...The swollen eyeball would definatly believe him now..


	4. Across the Pavement Road

**A/N: wooo, yay. Fourth chapter. Working hard, desu! SPOILER: I hope to do something soon... XD**

**

* * *

**

Mercury looked up at Dib, and tilted her head. "Hey, whats that?" She asked, pointing to the wall across the room. When Dib had his back turned, she giggled softly and pulled a small laser from her pocket and pointed it at Dib. Dib spun around quickly, and blinked at the little laser.

"Where did you get that?" Dib asked, confused a little. It was obvious why she made him turn around- but he was confused why he was stupid enough to believe her. _'Wait, Camera! My camera!'_ He thought to himself. Both irkens were captured and exposed. He would finally get proof. Finally. At that moment, Gaz wandered in right while Dib ran to his room for his camera. She unlocked the cage, and Zim craweld out and re-shut Mercury in there. Gaz shrugged, and figured they'd deal with it. So she just went to find some games. She ran into GIR at the mall, and told him what happened with Zim and Mercury because he asked where his master was. Suprisingly, she under stood the...challenged...robot.

As Zim began walking back to his base, not caring what would happen to the defect, Gir jumped in front of him. "Arent'cha guuunnna save The girly lady with teh hair that the vampire piggy lady told me abouuut?" Gir asked, staring up at his master.

Meanwhile, Dib was rummaging through his drawers ( No, my good people, not his pants. No matter how fun that sounds...) to find his camera. "I know i left it in here...Maybe i left it next to that fat guy at McMeatys.." He said to himself. Yes, our Dib is talking to himself. Dont be shocked. This has happened before, no? Back to Zim's merry life at the moment, Gir is busy arguing with him to go back for Mercury. Getting frusterated, Zim shouted.

"ZIMMMMmmm dosent save defects! Buut as long as it will shut you up.." He trailed off, glaring at Gir and walking back into the house much to his discontent. "Hey. You. Nasty hairy thing." He said, twirling his wrist around while looking at the cage in the humans living room. Mercury looked up at Zim and pouted her lip.

"Uh huh. What do you want? The boy should be back soon." She said, huffing and crossing her arms, letting out a bit of a squeak. Zim's harsh expression faltered a minute, almost laughing at the girl. She squeaked! How ridiculous! Zim unlocked the cage, And swung it open right as Dib walked in. Dib dropped his camera abrubtly, and tackled Zim.

Dib smirked down at Zim. "Come back for your girlfriend?" Dib asked, a grin plastered on his face. Zim grunted angrily at the boy. The mighty ZIM would never fall into such humanly and stupid emotions!

"No! The ZIIIIM dosent need such things! Especially from that hairy...sasquatch." He said, glancing at the irken female who was red-faced with anger. Mercury walked over, and lightly pushed Dib off Zim. Zim blinked at her, and she helped him up. Dib got up, and Mercury just shot his foot with the laser. Not like she wanted to, but she had had enough fighting for one day. The human boy grabbed his foot and winced. Zim brushed himself off, and continued mindlessly blinking at Mercury. "Why did you help Zim? ZIM DOSENT NEED ALLIES!" He shouted at her, and she stomped on his foot making him yelp in pain.

"And that, Zim, is for leaving me in the cage. Getting Dib off- that was for coming back for me." She said, nodding and another squeak followed after. Zim made a suspicious face at the girl, and she grinned. "So, I'm going to my base. You can join me, or go on with your life." She said, heading for the door. Zim quietly followed her. Keep your friends close, and your enimies closer. Mercury walked in her house, made up of red and orange furniture and paint. Everything butu her room, which was pink and sparkly. It looked like a normal human household. In the living room, a tv, a couch, and a computer next to the couch. Over by the tv, a doorway and a staircase. The doorway by the staircase led to the kitchen, and there was a closet by the computer and all the way across the room from the front door was her room. Up the stairs was her lab. Not very advanced, but good enough for her.

While Mercury and Zim were conversing and trying to calm her malfunctioning SIR unit, A girl about Dibs age was moving in. She looked across the street, where she seen a girl coming out of a house with..A boy..A...green boy? She tilted her head, and her dad dragged her inside. "You can mingle with the other chirldren later." He said harshly to the little brunette. The green boy and that girl made May a tad suspicious.

"Ah...Ill get those two..Two...THERES TWO ALIENS NOW." The shock had just hit him. The third alien to come to earth, including Tak. He felt this vunerable female irken- She would be his ticket to sucess. No more being called crazy. That would all be over~ _'and Zim obviously cares for her if he came back to help her escape..' _He thought, grinning. Boy, was he wrong.

Mercury crossed her arms and watched Zim leave to his own base, while catching a glimpse of the girl across the street. Mercury squeaked, and went back in her house. Zim began complaining to his sir unit that he would never, ever save that gross defect again. Although, his thoughts too, were inaccurate.


	5. Foes or Allies?

**A/N: Wheeeee. Yay for reading. Okay if I finish writing this and its too shot im going to shoot something. May is not my character btw. My friends.**

* * *

Mercury was walking around, looking around for that little brunette girl that she seen the other day. Something about her just seemed improtant. And she seemed like a good kid, just gave off that sort of vibe. Mercury almost tripped infront of a crowd of people, and her face flushed. She brushed some light brown hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. Of course, it was her hologuise, not really an ear. Considering irkens don't have those. For almost a moment, she wondered what Zim was up to, but just for a moment, when she felt a slight pain shoot through her hand. Mercury had only been on earth for a few days, and this hasn't happened to her. Was it the air? No, Zim would feel it. Unless he adapted to it and she hadnt...Maybe it was just a random sting? Until she felt another fall upon her cheek. She squeaked, and looked up to the sky. The clouds were gray and people around her began opening things and putting them over their heads. Another drop on her forehead. Then another. Then another. Until it was pouring rain. Her skin itched and burned and felt ever so painful. She ran under a tree to protect herself, first instinct. But the drops rolled off the leaves and onto her bare skin. She squeaked and screeched, and tried to run when she bumped into something warm and the rain had stopped. She blinked, and realized it was Zim. She also realized the rain didnt stop, and that she was under ZIms cloth-protection device-thing. Zim scowled at the girl and another squeak escaped her lips. "How come no one told me acid fell from earths sky?" She asked, in a hushed but frantic tone. Zim shook his head and replied,

"It's not acid, stoopid female hairy bigfoot. Its water. Humans call it rain when it falls like this." Mercury blinked as Zim answered her question, and she squeaked again. Oh, that noise. It was painful to listen to and just plain annooyed Zim. When Mercury saw how annoyed he looked, She covered her mouth trying to prevent a squeak from coming out and she uttered a muffled 'im sorry' to him, which just annoyed him even further. She didn't have to apologize to everything. He rolled his eyes and pouted his lip. Why did the tallests allow the mighty ZIIIIM to get stuck with this weak defect? A better question, why would she want to come here and interfere with his mission in the first place?

"Uhm...I'm sorry I must be bothering you. I'll just go.." She said, and began to turn out of the saftey of the umbrella. Zim sighed a heavy sigh, and grabbed her arm and pulled her back in an unfriendly manner. He huffed and started walking to her house, as she trailed closley next to him trying to keep out of the rain. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Dib talking to that girl. Purple shirt with a peace sign logo on the front. Pretty and thick brown hair, much like her own, but shorter. Dib and the girl looked pretty excited about whatever they were chatting about. Mercury decided to ignore it, because Zim didnt seem to interested at all. Maybe Dib always talked to people. Maybe it was normal and she shouldnt worry. But something about that girl just weirded her out. She stayed nezt to Zim under the hot pink umbrella. She sighed, and just noticed he was shorter than herself. She giggled softly at it. She wasnt usually considered a tall irken, actually she was one of the shorter ones. But Zim, he was really short. Almost like skoodge. But there was still a little difference there. Oh well, none of that really mattered. As they approached her house, she almost just ran to the door, but Zim held her back again.

"Stop it. Getting into trouble. Next time I wont be there to save you. Err, I just wont save you! I shoulnt have to save you, you pathetic excuse for an irken." He said harshly, although somewhere deep inside he felt a small duty to make sure she was okay. Which was a stupid feeling, and he denies himself of having it there at all. He had this small hunch that soon they might have to end up helping eachother. Which he didnt want to, not one bit. He didnt like this girl, and was annoyed by her. He shouldnt need her help anyways. Heck, he shouldnt even keep her alive. He should have let her burn in the rain. He pushed her out from under the umbrella with a bit of force, and she made an oomph sound as she hit the pavement. He wandered to the other side of the street, next to that girls house, to his own home. Mercury quickly got up and ran inside her house. She rung out her hair and sighed.

Taking dainty little steps with her small, girly, petite feet, she flopped onto the couch. She felt her face grow hot, and her heart- or whatever the irken substitute for one was- almost exploded in her chest. It was so weird to her. She thought irkens didnt feel love like that...Then again, the strict irken empire never allowed one to develop such feelings anyways. Maybe they were there. Maybe every irken was capable of loving someone, and it just didnt happen because no one really ever got to know eachother. All they did was train, or work there. almost never a moment to socialize and make friends. Most irkens didnt want friends. But since Mercury was a defect and had to plead for her life, she was sent off to make weapons. She figured it was alot better than being killed. So she got lonley...She never liked vilonce or fighting, and developed a sensitive and caring, even passive personality from this. But she shook it off. She couldnt be using the L word! She just met Zim! And she couldn't like him, she just couldn't. He was self-centered, obnoxious, stubborn, rude...All of those things! There was absolutly nothing appealing about the male, she decided. Though there was still a slight pounding in her chest. "Ugh.."

Meanwhile, Dib and May were under Dibs porch away from the rain. They were chatting about the swollen eyeball, when Dib started telling her about Zim being an alien and how Mercury was a new one to appear. May was fascinated by this, even believed him. She always wanted to meet an alien, but actually kinda rued the idea when she heard Zims personality traits from him. They talked for a few hours, when Dib and her finally started talking about defeating them from taking over the world. May nodded. "We should band together. I seen Zim and the girl at her house..They could be plotting. ANd with two of them, they could probably suceed in their mission!" She said, slamming one of her fists onto her palm.

Dib agreed all the way. "Yeah! Wow, I can't believe you believe me! Zim usually fails, but Mercury dosen't seem as stupid as him. We should keep an eye out for her. How would we capture them? He asked, curiously and they began chatting of it some more. They were establishing a plan, and at the same time, Zim was crossing the street to go apologize to Mercury. He didn't know why, maybe to get away from just a reason to go back and talk to her? No, That definatly wasnt it. She was nasty, hairy. Kind. It was repulsive. Irkens weren't supposed to have hair, or squeak, or be _nice!_ It didn't make sense! It was stupid! Mind bloggling! There was something wrong with her. During his thinking, he had stopped in the middle of the street, when he saw headlights, and his life flash before his own irken eyes. his skin tingled, and it felt as if a dog had jumped on him. A small, ankle biter dog. When his eyes fluttered open, he saw Murcury, hunkered next to him. She smiled.

"Im so sorry! Are you okay? You're lucky that I was about to take a walk, or you would be a flat pancake!" She said, elping him up. Zim slapped her hands away and brushed himself off. Stupid girl! "Consider it thanks for saving me. Twice." She said, and squeaked. Zim huffed and blushed. He didn't expect her to do that! He had been so rude! She was crazy. Weird. Defective in every way.

"Eh? You Dog! Filthy mutt! Zim dosen't need your help! Ever!" He said, And Mercury squeaked loudly. "And would you quit making that noise! It's pure torture! Why don't you just go shave that ugly hair-head and leave me alone!" He said, growling and stomping off. Mercury couldnt help her squeaking problem and even if she did shave her head it just always grew back. She huffed, and crossed her arms. She just saved his life. Little..ungrateful...mean..dude..

"I hope something happens to him." She said, and she would later regret those words.


End file.
